


Cocoa Puffs

by Kinkykingliam



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, King Liam, TRR, The Royal Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Genevieve wakes up very early one morning upset but is cheered up by none other than Liam, her knight and shining armor. Just a cute little fluff that follows closely after 'I Feel It Coming'.





	Cocoa Puffs

Genevieve stirs in bed but doesn’t open her eyes. She knows it isn’t time for them to wake up, Liam is always awake first. Her head is suddenly spinning, thinking about the whirlwind that has been the past few days. She runs her hand over Liam’s, as it cradles her still flat stomach. She grins a little. Yesterday she went to see the royal families private physician, where he confirmed she was indeed, seven weeks pregnant. She didn’t pick up on the fact that her period was late, until her assistant brought it up during a chat about her calendar. Genevieve had become adjusted to having a personal secretary, but sometimes she looked to Kira as more of a friend, than an employee. Although she always makes sure to remember that fine, little line. She sighs a little, when she remembers that later today she is having a private lunch, with the former King Constantine and Queen Regina. Although they have all moved past what happened, she feels an ache in her heart. Suddenly feeling an overwhelming urge to cry, she slowly inches out of bed, throws on her robe and walks into the bathroom. She curls up on the lavish bench in front of the window and let’s a couple tears slide down her face, when it dawns on her.

She will never get to tell her parents.

She sinks a little lower into the bench, letting the arm cradle the back of her head. She wipes her face and takes a few deep breaths. She remembers the lessons Liam used to give her in the maze after they had just gotten married. He would hold her shoulders, while waiting for her breaths to become in sync with his. Drake once caught her breathing heavily at a gala and almost keeled over with laughter. Liam taught her a few other things, but Genevieve found the breathing helped her the most of all. As she focused on watching her chest rise and fall, she felt herself coming down. She scooted back up in the bench, as she heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.

“My love, are you okay?” Liam asked sleepily

“It’s nothing, My King. Go back to bed, I’ll be there in a moment.” Genevieve responds.

Liam opens his eyes a little more and realizes that she is sitting in the bathroom, in the dark. He suddenly becomes nervous, wondering what is wrong. He flips on the lights, but quickly dims them as both of them squint. He focuses his eyes on Genevieve and rushes over to her. Kneeling down in front of her. He places one hand on her leg and his other hand reaches up to her face. He rubs his thumb sweetly across one of her cheeks and he notices that they are a deep shade of pink. He sees her sleeves, are slightly wet and it dawns on him that she has been crying. He instantly feels a pang of anger towards himself, for not realizing she was upset. For not waking up the moment his pregnant wife, got up out of bed in the middle of the night, to cry. He is shaken out of his thoughts when Genevieve leans down and kisses his forehead.

“What is it, My Queen?” Liam inquires, his eyes filling with worry

“I woke up hungry, to be honest” Genevieve cracks a smile before frowning again “Then I was thinking about our lunch with Constantine and Regina”

Liam pushes some of Genevieve’s long brown hair out of her face, before responding to her.

“Are you worried about telling them?” He asks quietly

“No, I’m excited to be honest, it’s just….” She trails off

“It’s your parents, you won’t be able to tell them…”Liam says very slowly

Genevieve doesn’t say anything, but the tears falling from her eyes betray her. Answering Liam for her. Liam gets up and sits down on the bench next to Genevieve, pulling her into him by her waist. He is gentler with her. Holding her close, but not tightly. Ever since she told him about her pregnancy, Liam sees her as this conflicting woman. Strong, yet fragile.

“Evie, I can’t tell my own mother either. I understand that it hurts.” He begins “But think about all the love this baby will receive, before he or she is ever even born. Look how much love we have for our prince or princess and we have yet to give it a name.” Liam smiles down at Genevieve. She blushes, because she suddenly feels embarrassed. How could she forget about Liam’s mother?

“Oh, Liam.” Genevieve sighs into his collar bone, gently kissing him there.

Liam lets out a small laugh. Genevieve furrows her brow at him, curious as to why he is laughing.

He looks down and sees her furrowed brow. He leans down and kisses her forehead, as he reaches for a tissue off the small table next to them, so she can wipe her face.

“My Queen…” Liam begins “We should take a trip, to New York. To tell your parents. To inform them of all the changes in your life. I certainly would love to meet them.”

Genevieve smiles back at him, once she understands what he means. Shortly after they were married, before they left on their Royal Honeymoon, Genevieve asked Liam about where his mother was buried and if she could finally meet her mother in law. Liam had been touched by her eagerness, to know more about his late mother. Even if he didn’t know much about her himself. The night he took her, Genevieve had picked a bouquet of flowers for her from Liam’s favorite maze. She had arranged them and tied them in a purple bow, because Liam had said it was her favorite color.

“Do we have time to fly? Before I am unable to?” Genevieve asks, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

“I’ve already cleared our schedules for the end of next week. We will have the whole weekend with your parents, if that is what you wish.” Liam says.

“You sure know how to keep a girl happy, King Liam.” She says, almost teasing him.

Liam lets out a soft chuckle, before remembering what Genevieve had said earlier.

“Are you still hungry?” He asks curiously

“What do you think?” Genevieve answers and her stomach growls, almost on cue.

Liam laughs and lets Genevieve finish wiping her face, before he sweeps her up into his arms. He pulls her in slowly for a kiss and walks out of the bathroom. Genevieve thinks he is going to put her back to bed, since they will be up in an hour for breakfast anyways. Instead he walks past the bed and swiftly opens their bedroom door. He walks out into the hall and down the stairs. Passing the entryway to their little home, inside the castle. He breezes past the sitting room, his home office, the dining room and finally enters the kitchen. He gently places Genevieve down on a kitchen stool and walks over to the fridge. Before opening it, he smirks at Genevieve and raises one of his eyebrows.

“So what’ll it be your majesty? Eggs? Pancakes? Would our little prince or princess prefer some oatmeal?” Liam says with a laugh.

“You are going to make me breakfast?” Genevieve asks quickly “Actually wait, the baby just told me its no longer hungry and we can go back to bed.”

They both break out into a loud laughter, that echoes down the hallway.

“Well then” Liam says as he regains his composure “How about cereal?”

He walks over to the pantry and opens the door. He walks in and takes out three boxes of cereal, placing them on the counter before Genevieve.

“It would appear we have Cheerios, Some sort of granola cereal and….” He squints an eye at Genevieve “Cocoa Puffs?”

“It is unanimous, my King. We request Cocoa Puffs!” Genevieve laughs

Liam grins as he spins around to get two bowls and two spoons. He places them on the counter in front of Genevieve as he turns to open the refrigerator and takes out a gallon of milk. He brings the milk with him as he walks around the island to sit down next to Genevieve. As he sits down, Genevieve has already begun to pour the cereal into the bowls on the counter in front of her. Liam removes the cap from the milk container and pours in some milk, once Genevieve is done. They sit in silence for a moment, eating their Cocoa Puffs before Liam interrupts the silence.

“No offense my love, but these are almost atrocious.” He says, looking wide eyed at Genevieve, clearly admitting this was his first time eating an unhealthy, sugary American cereal.

“Hey” Genevieve says with a small amount of sass “I basically grew up on this cereal.”

Liam raises one of his eyebrows at her and laughs. Genevieve follows closely behind him and together they laugh quietly. Liam places his spoon in his half eaten cereal and his eyes light up for a brief moment.

“I guess when we are in New York, you will have to introduce me to more atrocious cereals, yes?” He asks, brushing a few strands of hair from Genevieve’s face.

“Anything for you, my King” Genevieve replies with a smirk “Just wait until you try Fruity Pebbles.”

Liam simply smiles and leans towards Genevieve. He softly kisses her, tasting more of the chocolate cereal on her lips, “I can’t wait”


End file.
